MOGUELEN
by Kirinyaga
Summary: Ginny spends her 7th year in a wizarding school in south america where she learns how to be her own person again and move on after the horrors of the war and who knows maybe even fall in love with the most unlikely person.
1. Prologue

**Chapter has been revised and modified according to latest information given by JK Rowling herself, anyone want to check this information out I strongly recommend going to www.jkrowling.co.uk the official JK Rowling site just opened a few days ago.**

**_GINNY'S REAL NAME IS GINEVRA, NOT VIRGINIA AS MOST PEOPLE THOUGHT._**  
  
Hi, this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me( Also I would like to point out that I do not normally speak English, it's only my second language so don't be surprised by the huge number of mistakes and the Spanish version of this story will come shortly. Thanx, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters belong to ever so talented JK Rowling. Nothing in this story is mine except the plot and the new characters. Also if you happen to identify something from movies, songs, books whatever it also isn't mine. I find inspiration and helpful tips everywhere.  
  
Note: This is a Draco/Ginny fic, just so you know beforehand. The story takes place during Ginny's 7th year.

* * *

**MOGUELEN  
**  
Prologue  
  
The Great Hall was decorated with the four flaming house banners; this year they had put a very extra effort on the decorations, for this year was not like any other.  
  
The Dark Lord had finally been defeated by none other than the famous Boy- Who-Lived, Harry Potter and the rest of the Dream Team and thus fulfilling the prophecy made years before. By doing so Harry no longer carried the lightning bolt scar on his forehead that had once been the cause of many embarrassing situations and pain, it was time for a new beginning for everybody but also a time of farewells for many.  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood before the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the end of school feast. Seeing the faces of his students gave him tremendous happiness and sorrow at the same time, many of who where present had suffered greatly in the past years and also there were many who should have been there but weren't due to the tragic consequences of war. He paused and studied the faces of the new fully grown wizards that stood before him with pride, they where leaving school and setting out on their own after seven years of study.  
  
"I would like to congratulate Ravenclaw for wining the house cup as you may see but most of all I would like to congratulate everybody present for maintaing faith in times of despair, these past years the whole wizarding community has been submerged in dark times. The road was not easy, I dare say that none of the people present here have not suffered some kind of loss which is why I would like to ask for a minute of silence for those who couldn't make it today and never will." Dumbledore spoke and bowed his head, immediately the hall was silent. After the minute was passed, Dumbledore spoke once more. "I would also like to say that I am very proud of our graduating class this year, I'd say it's one of the finest Hogwarts has seen in a long time." Everybody started clapping and shouting their support for the graduating class of 1997 and then Dumbledore continued with his speech, finally came the speeches from the Head Boy and Girl who were Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.  
  
Hermione's speech was deep and insightful but unfortunately put almost everybody to sleep, Ron's speech was quick and fun full of past anecdotes and jokes which was a relief after Hermionie's 15 minute sleeping pill.  
  
After Ron's speech Professor McGonagall stood and called one by one the names of every graduate for them to come and receive their diplomas and perform the tradition of touching wands with the Headmaster.  
  
"Hannah Abbott" a blond girl stepped forward on to the stage to receive her diploma and touch wands with Dumbledore. "Susan Bones", "Mandy Brocklehurst", "Lavender Brown", "Millicent Blustrode", "Seamus Finnigan", "Hermione Granger", "Emily Hamilton", "Zach Jacobson" each one did the same.  
  
"Neville Longbottom" as Neville stepped on to the stage many people started cheering louder specially girls as Neville had grown up quite a bit and was considered a stud among younger girls plus he had been very involved in Voldemort's defeat, but he still was very shy.  
  
McGonagall kept reading names slowly, "Morag MacDougal", "April Moon", "Theodore Nott", "Padma Patil", "Parvati Patil", "Sally Anne Perks", "Harry Potter". The hall went silent as Harry stepped forward, after a while the crowd started cheering the loudest they had so far and as everyone else he received his diploma and touched wands with Dumbledore earning a smile from the old headmaster.  
  
Then McGonagall continued, "Sissy Randolph", "Jesse Spencer", "Lisa Turpin", "Sebastian Valmont", "Ron Weasley" and "Blaise Zabini". Finally all the graduation class had been called and they all stood before the whole school. Everybody was cheering and hollering their praise that is; everyone except a lone stranger in the shadows who watched the whole ceremony from afar.  
  
He watched as people hugged each other and laughed, some cried and others just talked with sickening happiness. All of this made him want to puke; the cheerfulness, the joy everything was just too much for him. He turned and left the great hall to walk on the ground one last time.  
  
He was walking by the edge on the lake, near the forbidden forest brooding when he saw something that caught his attention; a lonely figure sat on a rock facing the lake. He was wearing a black cloak with the hood up; if he hadn't known better he would have mistaken him for a Death Eater but that was now a thing of the past, he slowly came nearer without being seen and waited for the person to reveal himself. It must have been almost half an hour before the stranger moved at all, by that time he was about to leave having lost all interest; the stranger slowly stood and continued to watch the lake. He noticed that the person was somewhat small for a guy and supposed it was simply some stupid younger student who didn't want to attend the leaving feast, probably a Slytherin. He was about to leave when the stranger lowered his hood to reveal a mass of long flaming red hair that shined in the moon light making it look like mystical flame. He was speechless and had the sudden urge to walk right up and touch that silky hair only to se if it was real. He just stood there watching as the person turned around to face him, but she did not see him as he was hidden well behind a tree.  
  
She had the palest and most perfect skin he had ever seen. Deep chocolate brown eyes and pink lips, all this plus the fiery red hair made her look like an angel from his dreams. She had a sad expression on her face and it seemed as if she had been crying, which was probably true, she slowly walked away towards the castle without looking back, leaving a very perplexed young man hiding behind a tree.  
  
After a while he came out of his daze and recapped on what he had just seen. The youngest Weasley had grown up quite a bit, she was absolutely beautiful, his dream come true, he hadn't seen her in almost a year and to see her now was an extremely confusing situation, sure she had always intrigued him up to some extent but now he was dumfounded. Seeing her there alone and at such an important time crying made him wonder and it made him sick to know that he could never talk to her, ask her what's wrong, what are her hopes and aspirations. Even now that it is all over and there is nothing to fear. All his life he had been given everything he wanted except what he deeply desired for, that he could never have. Love was something that he had given up long ago and he hated himself for it.  
  
He looked one final time at his surroundings, ones that he had become accustomed to during all this years and left through the front gates apparating as soon a he was at the other side of the protective wards to never come back, or so he thought. Draco Armand Malfoy had left Hogwarts without anyone noticing his presence, or maybe someone did?

* * *

Author's Note: So that's it the first part of the story, hope you like it, if you don't then you can tell me I accept criticism as long as it's not too harsh. I do have feelings. Please R & R.  
  
I made up names of Hogwarts students since it seems that JK didn't name all of them in her books. The name Sebastian Valmont comes from the movie "Cruel Intentions", just love that name (sigh!).  
  
If you're wondering, the title MOGUELEN means, "I am Still Alive" in the native language of the Chilean Native People (Mapuche). 


	2. Desperate Need of Change

**Chapter has been revised and modified according to latest information given by JK Rowling herself, anyone want to check this information out I strongly recommend going to www.jkrowling.co.uk the official JK Rowling site just opened a few days ago.**

_**GINNY'S REAL NAME IS GINEVRA, NOT VIGINIA AS MOST PEOPLE THOUGHT.**_

Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters belong to ever so talented JK Rowling. Nothing in this story is mine except the plot and the new characters. Also if you happen to identify something from movies, songs, and books whatever it also isn't mine. I find inspiration and helpful tips everywhere.  
  
Note: This is a Draco/Ginny fic, just so you know beforehand. The story takes place during Ginny's 7th year.

* * *

**MOGUELEN**  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Desperate Need of Change  
  
"Ginny dear wake up" a kind voice said in the darkness.  
  
"Wha...no mom leave me alone" the sleepy red head said while turning over in her bed.  
  
"Ginevra Anne Weasley get out of bed this instant, you've been moping for two weeks now and you won't even tell us what's wrong." Molly Weasley said this time in a much harsher tone.  
  
"Yeah, like you would understand" Ginny mumbled.  
  
"What did you say?" her mother asked her.  
  
"Nothing Mum, I'll be up in a minute" Ginny replied.  
  
The truth was really, that Ginny wasn't fine. The death of her brother Charlie 6 months before the defeat of Voldemort had her still very depressed and shaken up. She couldn't believe that she had lost her favorite brother for good and that he was never coming back, he was always the one to read her stories when she was scared or comforted her when the twins pulled a prank on her. When he had left for Hogwarts she was very young and didn't take it very well. Even when he was at Hogwarts, Charlie always managed to make her smile with his letters and small gifts like candy bars and such, when he came home she felt like a new person again. With time Ginny had grown and gained more independence but she still considered her brother Charlie her best friend. She used to tell him everything from homework stress to love woes and homesickness; he was really the only on that really knew how much the incident in the Chamber of secrets had affected her.  
  
But now he was gone and all because of Voldemort, the same person that made her life hell for many years still tormented her after dead. The war had been terrible; many of the people she loved and knew died others were tortured 'till madness, others just vanished. Classmates she knew like Colin and Dennis Creevy, Dean Thomas and Kathy Davies had perished in the hands of Death Eaters among others. Also many where arrested and killed by the light side I n battle for being involved with the Dark Lord but most of that wasn't a surprise; Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle and surprisingly so Michael Corner, others were sent to Azkaban to fulfill a life. There were others as well who helped inmensely with the resistance supporting the light side, mostly Gryffindors and Ravenclaws but some Slytherins joined the cause too like Theodore Nott, son of convicted Death Eater.  
  
Now Ginny faced her final year almost alone, true the defeat of Voldemort had brought her great happiness but it also gave her time to realize everything that had been lost.  
  
Trying to get rid of such thoughts, Ginny got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower; 15 minutes later she was getting dressed in a pair of worn jeans and a white T-shirt, she brushed her hair and tied it in a pony tail and finally she went down stairs for breakfast.  
  
In the kitchen the Weasley family was having breakfast; Ron was sitting next to Hermione his long time girlfriend who was staying for the summer, there was also the one and only Harry Potter and the twins, Fred and George. As she walked into the kitchen everyone said hi and continued eating and talking, the usual frenzy that used to hang about the kitchen was almost gone, except with the occasional prank from Fred and George that always managed to lighten up the environment for a while at least. In Ginny's 4th year, the twins dropped out of Hogwarts to start their own joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They had done quite well but had to shut the store down during the war. They helped the Light side developing new ways to fight; fortunately they were now on their way to open their second store in Hogsmeade plus the one they already had in Diagon Alley.  
  
Ginny sat in silence eating her breakfast while Mrs. Weasley was lecturing the twins for turning Ron's hair purple when an owl entered the kitchen. It was a regal looking eagle owl that was carrying a letter written in a yellowy parchment, it flew a few times around the kitchen before dropping the letter on Ginny's plate. At first she was surprised because she never got mail; she didn't have any real friends so she assumed that the owl had made a mistake until she noticed the Hogwarts crest in the letter.  
  
"Hey, isn't it a bit early for you to be getting your Hogwarts letter", Ron said while he took the letter from her.  
  
"Ron that's mine!" Ginny said as she tried to get her letter back but since Ron was much taller than her, she was finding the task a bit difficult to say the least.  
  
Mean while Ron had already opened the letter and was reading it, the rest of the people on the table were watching Ginny fight to get her letter back and did nothing about it until Mrs. Weasley came in the kitchen.  
  
"What's going on here?" Mrs. Weasley said in an angry tone.  
  
"Mum, Ron is being a prick, he stole my letter", Ginny said.  
  
"Ginny don't insult your brother. Ron give Ginny her letter back." Mrs. Weasley said with a severe tone that would make even Voldemort cower under.  
  
But Ron had already finished reading the letter and he was gapping at Ginny with his mouth open. He looked as if someone had told him that Snape had started dressing in women's clothes and asked to be called Babette.  
  
"Wha... this can't be right..." he said looking now at Ginny and handing over the letter to her.  
  
Everyone in the room started asking Ginny questions but she ignored all of them and proceeded to finally read her letter.  
  
**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**  
  
Dear Miss Weasley:

We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to participate in our International Student Exchange program with South American Wizarding schools due to your outstanding academic performance and athletic talent. We believe this to be a remarkable learning experience for you and also a chance to get to know a different culture. Should you choose to go, you will be staying for the whole school year with a host family and go to class as regularly. The school will provide all expenses of transportation and lodging along with spending money for your school supplies and others. The program gives you the chance to choose which country you wish to go among the following: Argentina, Chile, Venezuela, Uruguay, Brazil, Peru and Ecuador.  
  
Please return the permission slip with your chosen country before July 25th.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress  
  
_P.S. Further information concerning you trip will be owled as soon as we receive your confirmation._  
  
Ginny couldn't believe what was written; she read the letter 10 times before her mind could process what it said. She sure wasn't expecting that, all her life she had been hiding in the shadows of her brothers just as Ron had been before he became famous for the being the Boy-Who-Lived's sidekick. Never had she been given something new or even recognition, sure she was the only female Weasley but that didn't mean much compared to her brothers. She was a prefect and did remarkably well in school, even better than Percy had but nobody had paid attention to her.  
  
As she stared in disbelief at her mother who already knew what it was about from Ron who had told her and everyone present while she was still dazed by the shock of it. They were all speechless, nobody moved until the clock signaled that Arthur was on his way home. Mr. Weasley had been chosen to take the position of Minister of Magic after the war but he had declined for he loved his job too much to leave it. However, he was still given a juicy raise so they had given the job to Amos Diggory. The Ministry was still a mess with Death Eaters running around. They really weren't dangerous for they were nut cases fit to be in St. Mugo's who simply caused trouble shooting hexes like _'Tarantallegra'_ and _'Rictusempra' _but nothing more than that. So lately Mr. Weasley would work over time helping the other departments.  
  
With a 'pop' Mr. Weasley apparated right into the kitchen witnessing the scene before him.  
  
"Molly what's going on, why is everyone starring at Ginny like that?" he asked. This seemed to bring everyone out of their trances.  
  
"Arthur dear, well you see Ginny received a letter from Hogwarts telling her that she had been chosen to go to South America in an exchange program", Mrs. Weasley said to her husband in a trembling voice.  
  
"Really? Well congratulations pumpkin, what country are you going, when are you leaving?" Mr. Weasley asked Ginny carelessly while she just stared at him.  
  
"Arthur don't you think we should talk about this first. She's just 16, are you sure that it is safe to send her all by herself for a whole year?" Mrs. Weasley said in an irritated tone of voice.  
  
At this Ginny spoke up "Mum I'm going to turn 17 in a week, I'm not a child anymore!"  
  
"But sweetheart you're my child, my baby girl, I can't let you leave us just like that!" Mrs. Weasley said in between sobs.  
  
"Aw, come on Molly. Ginny's old enough to go; besides I think it will be a great experience though I'm not sure if we can afford it." Mr. Weasley said afterwards.  
  
"Dad don't worry the school will pay for everything, they're even going to give me spending money", Ginny said in a cheerful tone.  
  
"Well, isn't that great? So pumpkin where is it that you want to go?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"Mmm, I'm not sure but..." Ginny began but was interrupted by Ron's sudden outburst.  
  
"Wait Dad, you're seriously not going to let her go are you?" he said, his ears turning red.  
  
"Why of course, why wouldn't I?"  
  
"She's too young and can't take care of herself. Besides, why would they choose her? Don't you think that maybe they made a mistake and send the letter to someone else?" Ron said, now his entire face was red.  
  
"Ron, why don't you sit down?" Hermione said trying to stop Ron from making any more hurtful comments.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! Don't say that about your sister", Mrs. Weasley shouted in anger.  
  
Ginny boiled with anger. Years of repressed deception fought to get out until finally she snapped.  
  
"No Mom, let him talk. What Ron, afraid your little sister will steal your spotlight? Don't worry, I promise I won't get in your way any more." Ginny spat with ferocious anger leaving everyone wordless. "For I'm going on this trip whether you like it or not. Right Dad?"  
  
"Em, sure sweetie. I really think it's a great learning possibility", Mr. Weasley said after a while.  
  
"Mum?" Ginny asked her mother with a sweet tone that usually got ever everything.  
  
"I... I don't see why not? If it is so important to you, of course you can go." Mrs. Weasley replied.  
  
"Oh, thanx Mum, Dad" Ginny said as she embraced her mother and then her father. "You sure won't regret this."  
  
"But..." Ron begun but was silenced once again by Hermionie.  
  
"Shut up Ron, you've said enough already", she hissed in his ear. He immediately sat down and begun playing with his eggs with his head down.  
  
"Ginny, congratulations! Oh my God this is so exiting, I'm really jealous" Hermione begun rambling. "Where are you going to go? There's so many great Wizarding schools in South America and you're gonna get to meet new people. This is great isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so"; Ginny said a bit put down.  
  
"So where are you going to go?" Harry suddenly asked.  
  
Ginny looked at him, his yet black hair was still as messy as always, his emerald green eyes still held that sparkle; he was still just as handsome as ever maybe even more so. Ginny however was no longer affected by this, she had grown out of her schoolgirl crush in her forth year when she started dating Michael Corner.  
  
"I don't know... What do you think Hermione?" Ginny said looking away from Harry back to Hermione.  
  
"Well, I have some books about other Wizarding schools; they should help you make your decision. I mean you want to go to the best school right? That's the most important thing." Hermione said in a boring tone, the same one she used whenever books were involved.  
  
"The hell with books 'Mione, Ginny should go to whatever place is more fun." Harry said.  
  
"Harry, can't you see this is a big deal. Is having fun all you think about?" Hermione said getting exasperated.  
  
"Well yeah", he said.  
  
"God you are both so immature, you're 18 for crying out loud!" she said.  
  
"Hey what did I do?" Ron said now looking up from his plate.  
  
Ginny got up from the table leaving the Dream Team arguing in the kitchen. She reached her room and looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She had grown in those last years; she wasn't a little skinny girl anymore, but a very beautiful young woman, even though she did not see it. Her long, sleek hair reached her lower back and was a fiery red color, just like all her brother's only hers was a bit darker. Her eyes were brown like liquid chocolate that could mesmerize anyone who looked at them; she had fair, pale skin that was almost perfect, sprinkled with a few freckles across the bridge of her nose. She was thin but with new found curves in all the right places that where always hid by her baggy clothes and hand me down robes. Like many girls she couldn't get past her flaws and thought of herself as the ugliest person in the world, and she was sick of it.  
  
She looked once again at her reflection and decided that the person stating back wasn't her, she didn't know who she was but she was going to find out and this trip was the perfect chance for her to do so.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! Finally done. More coming soon don't worry. Hope you like it; I'm still trying to figure out a few details though.  
  
Please remember to R&R:)  
  
Next chapter: Find out where Ginny decides to go and what will she encounter on her first day in a completely different country. What happened to Draco? Find out soon. 


	3. The Leaving Song

**Chapter has been revised and modified according to latest information given by JK Rowling herself, anyone want to check this information out I strongly recommend going to www.jkrowling.co.uk the official JK Rowling site just opened a few days ago.**

**_GINNY'S REAL NAME IS GINEVRA, NOT VIRGINIA AS MOST PEOPLE THOUGHT._**  
  
Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters belong to ever so talented JK Rowling. Nothing in this story is mine except the plot and the new characters. Also if you happen to identify something from movies, songs and books whatever it also isn't mine. I find inspiration and helpful tips everywhere.  
  
Note: This is a Draco/Ginny fic, just so you know beforehand. The story takes place during Ginny's 7th year.

* * *

**MOGUELEN**  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Leaving Song  
  
Ginny woke up at sunrise; she was too excited to sleep any longer for that day was THE day when she would be traveling to South America all by herself. These past few weeks had been really hectic, Hermione insisted that Ginny should read all her books on International schools and about the different countries and Mrs. Weasley kept breaking into tears whenever the trip was mentioned. In the end Ginny had accepted Hermione's help basically because she was tiered of her constant yapping so finally they had both decided that the best place was Santiago, Chile. (A/N I know you saw that coming a mile away but whatever)  
  
They found out that the Wizarding School in Chile was famous for its advanced courses in Potions and Transfiguration, that where Ginny's best subjects, it also held N.E.W.Ts at the end of the school year like Hogwarts. The school was actually British; most of the classes were in English and had a variety of students from all over the world even though it had a majority of Chilean students. Ginny read in Hermione's books, that as part of the curriculum everyone had to study a course called Ancient Magic that as far as Ginny knew consisted on learning Ancient spells and rituals of the Mapuche Wizards that lived in Chile before the Spanish arrived and nearly killed them all. Ginny was fascinated with what she read and couldn't wait to start school, specially her Ancient magic course.  
  
A few days after Ginny had sent the permission slip with the country she wanted and her parent's signature, Professor McGonagall arrived at The Burrow to talk through the details of the trip. Ginny was to travel by International portkey the 17th of August, two weeks before the start of term, the portkey time was at 11 am and as all International portkeys left from the Ministry of Magic portkey headquarters. Upon arrival in Santiago Ginny was going to be picked up by her host family and travel to their home. The first two weeks Ginny was going to spend checking out the sights and getting her stuff for school with her host family.  
  
She learned that she was going to stay with the Santa Maria family, Mr. Santa Maria worked with the British Embassy in Santiago and was a very respected diplomat and Mrs. Santa Maria was a Medi Witch that worked part time. They had two daughters; Javiera who was 17 and was also a seventh year and Josefina who was 20 and went to the university. Ginny was thrilled with this, never in her life had she lived with a girl around her age to talk and become friends with. Living with six older brothers made you want female interaction, sure she had Hermione but they really weren't good friends, they mearly understood each other.  
  
And today was finally the 17th and there was no way that Ginny could go back to sleep. She took a quick shower, got dressed in her best out fit that turned out to be a nice pair of jeans and a white button up shirt, she brushed her hair and stared at her room. She leaving for a whole year, she checked and double-checked that she had everything and then waited for the rest of the people in the house to wake up.  
  
A few hours later everybody was in the kitchen eating breakfast but Ginny was too nervous to eat anything, she stared at her wrist watch hoping that the time would go by faster so that she could be on her way to the Ministry for her portkey. Finally everyone was done and ready to go, she checked again her stuff and shrunk her trunk so that it would be able to fit in her pocket. (She had turned 17, which meant that she was of age)  
  
They all traveled by car to the Ministry; Mr. Weasley had borrowed again a car so the ride was fairly short, and arrived at a shabby looking street with a few offices and a pub. They got off the car and walked up to an old red telephone booth, it had some missing panes of glass and was in front of a wall full of graffiti. Mr. Weasley had gone to park the car so Mrs. Weasley and Ginny got in first; Mrs. Weasley picked up the receiver and dialed 6-2-4-4-2 (MAGIC); as soon as she did this, a vice was heard.  
  
"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business," the female voice said.  
  
"Ginevra Weasley and Mrs. Weasley here for the 11am portkey to Santiago, Chile" Said Mrs. Weasley with a formal tone.  
  
"Thank you," said the cool female voice. "Visitors, please take the respective badges and attach it to the front of your robes."  
  
Two silver badges reading 'Ginevra Weasley, portkey transportation' and 'Mrs. Weasley, portkey transportation' fell from the metal chute and they each pinned them to the front of their clothes. 

The booth then started its decent very slowly while the cold female voice said "Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium. Portkey departure stations at the end of the hall."

The booth stopped and they stepped out onto the Hall and quickly went to get their wands registered and finally walked to the portkey departure stations. They were checking the departure time when the rest joined them; all of whom had silver badges on their clothes except Mr. Weasley whom didn't have to because he worked here.

It was a big room filled with wizards and witches; some saying good bye to their families and loved ones, others were Ministry employees in charge of collecting the tickets and showing the people around. There was a large cue in the other end of the room for people to go to the different portkey stations. Ginny's portkey was little behind schedule, it was now leaving at 11:30 from station number 6.

It was now 11 and Ginny had to go through the checkpoint, she said good bye to everyone but Mrs. Weasley would break into tears and hug her over and over again, once she calmed down Ginny said good bye and went through the checkpoint without difficulties. A Ministry Wizard escorted her to station 6 and took her ticket, there were about 20 people going on the same portkey. She had to wait for about 10 minutes when a vice through the speaker announced their departure in 1 minute. The Ministry Wizard told them to hold the portkey that turned out to be an old soda can, she waited until she felt the familiar sensation of a pull bellow her navel and dizziness.

* * *

Author's Note: Not much of a cliffie but more to come soon, already finishing chapter 3. The Title of the chapter is part of a song by AFI called The Leaving Song Part II (btw great song), it doesn't have much to do with it but the title fits for now, might change it later. Also would like to thank all of my reviewers, you guys are great. If anyone would like to make any suggestions of corrections pleas tell me, I really want to make this story great. 


	4. Viva Chile Mierda!

**Chapter has been revised and modified according to latest information given by JK Rowling herself, anyone want to check this information out I strongly recommend going to www.jkrowling.co.uk the official JK Rowling site just opened a few days ago.**

**_GINNY'S REAL NAME IS GINEVRA, NOT VIRGINIA AND MOST PEOPLE THOUGHT._**  
  
Important Note: I sorry to say that Draco will not be doing an appearance in this chapter and might not do so for a few more chapters, for now I would like to develop Ginny's character. I will reveal the mystery behind Draco's earlier behavior and to all Draco/Ginny shippers out there don't worry because D/G moments are to come soon in the story.  
  
Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters belong to ever so talented JK Rowling. Nothing in this story is mine except the plot and the new characters. Also if you happen to identify something from movies, songs, and books whatever it also isn't mine. I find inspiration and helpful tips everywhere.  
  
Note: This is a Draco/Ginny fic, just so you know beforehand. The story takes place during Ginny's 7th year.

* * *

**MOGUELEN**  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Viva Chile Mierda!  
  
She hit the ground hard. Her head was spinning; traveling by portkey wasn't something you could get used to very easily. She got off from the floor along with others that had also had a ruff landing and looked for some familiar face, unfortunately there wasn't any. A tall wizard wearing black robes told her something in Spanish she couldn't understand; he worked for the portkey arrival station.  
  
_"Atención, transporte proveniente de Londres, Inglaterra acaba de llegar por la estación numero dos. A todas las personas provenientes de Inglaterra se les da una cariñosa bienvenida a Santiago de Chile."_ A female voice spoke through the speakers, Ginny didn't understand a word but then the same voice spoke again, "Attention, portkey transport from London, England has just arrived in station number two. Too all people coming from England we give a warm welcome to Santiago, Chile."  
  
At hearing this Ginny relaxed a bit and followed the crowd towards the exit and found herself surrounded by people, some were shouting others were trying to look for people and others offered many services like hotels and cabs. Ginny was overwhelmed by all this and desperately tried to find someone who could be from her host family but with no luck so she chose to sit in a corner and hope that nobody asked her anything.  
  
'Oh no, what I'm I going to do? This wasn't a good idea, what if I can't find my host family? Maybe they just forgot about me, of course they forgot about me, why wouldn't they? Damn, why didn't I listen to Hermione when she tried to teach me some Spanish; stupid, stupid Ginny you really messed it up big time now.' All this thoughts collided in Ginny's mind and she started to panic, she didn't know anybody or knew how to get out of there and ask for help; she was still ragging a battle in side her mind that she didn't notice someone looking at her.  
  
She stayed there a few minutes until a girl with dark brown hair and brilliant green ayes approached her, she looked about 19 years old maybe more. The girl or rather young woman was wearing jeans and a red shirt with short sleeves. She wasn't what you call thin, but wasn't fat either, just a little bit over weight but she had a quality about her that made her beautiful and a unique way. Maybe it was her smile or personality but there was something about her that intrigued you. Ginny was looking at her when she spoke in perfect English with a slight American accent.  
  
"Excuse me, but by any chance are you Ginevra Weasley?" The girl said in a hopeful tone.  
  
Ginny was still processing and took a while to say, "Yes, that's me."  
  
"Oh thank God, we've been looking all over for you. Oh, I'm Josefina by the way" the girl said extending her hand. Ginny shook it and Josefina helped her to her feet.  
  
"My Mum, must be here somewhere. Sorry about all this we got confused with the change of time." Josefina said while she tried to look over the crowd.  
  
"Ah there they are come on, follow me" She said as she pulled Ginny through the crowd with her._ "Mamá, la encontre, aquí esta."_ Josefina shouted in Spanish to get her mother to hear her.  
  
Mrs. Santa Maria was a very nice looking witch around 40; she had an air about her that irradiated intelligence and sophistication. She was medium height and slim, she had short, sandy blond hair and brown eyes and as soon as she laid eyes on Ginny her face lit up with a smile and hugged her giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Oh you must be Ginevra. I'm Mrs. Santa Maria but you can call me Sissy, it's a pleasure to meet you." Mrs. Santa Maria said, she didn't speak English as well as Josefina but could understand her fine.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine Mrs. Santa Maria." Ginny said shyly.  
  
"I hope you had no problems with the portkey, I'm really sorry for not being here on time but things got mixed up, we were looking everywhere for you..." Mrs. Santa Maria said in a kind tone but seemed to remember something. "Josefina, where is your sister?" she said.  
  
"Don't know Mum, I thought she was with you." Josefina said.  
  
"Where is that girl?" Mrs. Santa Maria said angrily but her question was soon answered by the arrival of a very happy 17-year-old girl.  
  
_"Mama aquí estoi, no te enoji que te vai a poner vieja"_ the girl said. She had long light brown hair that reached her lower back, green eyes like her sister's and very red lips. She was wearing a pair of black baggy pants and hugged her hips, a white spaghetti strap top that showed her belly button ring and sneakers; she was wearing dark eye shadow, black eye liner and transparent lip-gloss. She had 5 piercings on her right ear and 3 on her left and a nose stud.  
  
The girl approached Ginny with a smile on her face "Oh you must be Ginevra, Hi I'm Javiera but you can call me Javi or Jo" Javiera said enthusiastically and also hugged and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ginny." She replied; she liked Javiera already, she seemed like a very sweet and out going person.  
  
They started walking towards the car; Josefina and Mrs. Santa Maria were talking about something in Spanish leaving Ginny to talk to Javiera.  
  
"So you're gonna start school with me in too weeks, hope you're ready to deal with crazy Chilean people like me for instance." Javiera said laughing, Ginny laughed as well.  
  
"Well, I guess I can handle them, after living with my twin brothers I think I can take just about anyone." Ginny said still laughing.  
  
"Wow, you got twin brothers? How do you tell them apart? Javiera said eager to know more about Ginny's family.  
  
They talked the entire car ride home about their families, hobbies, favorite food, color, everything. Javiera learned about Ginny's six brothers and what each did for a living, if they had girlfriends and how they got along with Ginny. She even told Javiera about Charlie's death, she had never done that in all this time but instead of feeling sad she felt a little bit better talking about it, she guessed that she was starting to deal with it.  
  
Ginny on the other hand learned about Javiera's sister and what they did when they were little and all the fights they would normally have and also about her best friends and what they were like. Ginny was telling Javi about some of the pranks that the twins had pulled like the one of the swamp in her 4th year; they were laughing non-stop when they reached the house.  
  
Ginny got off the car and looked at the house, it was huge; they went in and Javiera took her on the grand tour of the house. Ginny thought that everything was beautiful and classy but nothing too exaggerated; in whole, the house gave a cozy and elegant atmosphere.  
  
Finally Javiera showed Ginny the room that was going to be completely hers for the year, it was bigger that her room back at The Burrow, hell it was bigger than hers and Ron's room put together. The room was decorated in pale green tones, with a queen-sized bed, a desk with a laptop; a small library full of muggle books, a private bathroom, a walk-in closet, a TV and stereo but the best thing about the room was the huge window that lead to the small balcony. The view from her room was fabulous, she could see the garden and the mighty Andes with its snowy tops, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and she couldn't help but feel utterly relaxed.  
  
Ginny then begun to put all her stuff away with Javiera's help and finished in no time, after all she didn't have that many clothes. Afterwards Javiera showed Ginny her room, it was just like Ginny's room only in blue colors and had almost every inch of the walls covered in posters of muggle bands and pictures of her friends. They both sat down on the bed and talked for hours about anything and listening to music.  
  
Ginny had never heard muggle music before and was very curious about it so Javiera taught her all about how to use a stereo and the different types of music, she also taught her how to use a TV and the Internet. By the end of the day Ginny had mastered all the basics and found that she enjoyed Punk Rock and Agro Rock music the most.  
  
Knock, knock  
  
"Pasa" said Javiera and in came Josefina.  
  
"Hey guys, dinner is ready."  
  
"Is it dinner already? How long have we been in here?" asked Ginny surprised.  
  
"Just a couple of hours, it's the whole time difference" said Javi.  
  
"Oh" just said Ginny.  
  
"Come on, lets go I'm starving" said Javi pulling Ginny by the arm.  
  
They arrived at the dining room in record time. Ginny was getting dizzy with all the turns and hallways, the house was so big, she wondered how on earth she was going to find her way without a map. The room was beautiful; it had a big table for 12 people covered with a fancy-looking white tablecloth and four sets of silver ware.  
  
"Mom? Dad's not coming home for dinner is he?" Asked Josefina in a sad tone.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not sweetie. He just called and said that there was an emergency at work and had to stay behind", answered Mrs. Santa Maria.  
  
"He's been working a lot lately and I think all the work has him stressed out, he hasn't been himself the past few days", suddenly said Javiera.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be back to normal in no time once this rough period is over... Well that's that, how about we all eat? Shall we?" said Mrs. Santa Maria changing the subject.  
  
Ginny thought the conversation was a bit weird but knew not what to think of it. She really didn't know these people but she sure as hell wanted to and they really had all been nothing but kind to her so she simply pushed her doubts aside and enjoyed the meal.  
  
Dinner was fabulous; she never has tasted anything like it. They were only four people but the amount of food was unbelievable. Mrs. Santa Maria kept asking Ginny to eat more, reminding her of her own mother bringing a smile to Ginny's face. Ginny was completely full when Mrs. Santa Maria brought the desert; it was beautiful raspberry cheesecake that she just couldn't resist. By the end of the meal, Ginny was feeling pretty drowsy but was soon fully awake again what the topic of conversion turned to something way more interesting.  
  
"So girls, anything planned for tomorrow?" asked and eager Mrs. Santa Maria.  
  
"Oh, I was going to take the girls to Bantú Alley to get their school supplies", answered Josefina.  
  
"Wonderful. Do you have the list of supplies Javiera? Please tell me you didn't lose it again?" said Mrs. Santa Maria in a stern voice.  
  
"No, I have it here somewhere" answered Javiera while looking for it in the many pockets of her baggy pants; taking out some keys, a few coins, balls of lint and gum wrappers and throwing them all on the coffee table. "Aha! Here it is, see I didn't loose it this time." Said Javiera with a grin.  
  
"Good. I suppose you have Ginny's as well?" said Mrs. Santa Maria hiding a small smile.  
  
"Ah...yeah here it is", as she produced a slightly rumpled parchment from yet another pocket.  
  
Ginny was trying not to laugh but Javiera's way of talking and making fun of everything was intoxicating. In the end Javiera put all the stuff back into her pockets and sat down with a contagious smile on her face.  
  
"Ok. I want you to take the credit card and use it well, please don't loose it again and try to stay out of trouble. I don't want Ginny to get the wrong impression of our family", said Mrs. Santa Maria in a firm but mocking voice.  
  
"Mom, you know I'm a perfect daughter, I never get into trouble", said Javiera in her most angelic voice.  
  
"Yes, sure young lady and I'm the Queen of England" answered Mrs. Santa Maria with a smile.  
  
"Well your Majesty" she said in mid bow "I believe it's time for us commoners to go to bed, big day tomorrow." She said the last part with a mischievous look towards Ginny.  
  
They all said Good Night to Mrs. Santa Maria and went to their rooms. Ginny was getting ready for bed, thinking about what Javiera meant by that weird look when Javiera herself entered Ginny's room and sat on her bed.  
  
"So, what do you want to do after we get the stuff for school? Asked Javiera.  
  
"I don't know. What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Well from what you told me before I'm guessing you want to change your look so how about we go shopping in Muggle Santiago and I can also show you some sights."  
  
"Really? Wow that would be wicked, are you sure you wanna do this for me?" asked a very anxious Ginny.  
  
"Of course, shopping is what I do best. So I suggest you sleep well 'cause girl, your in for a rough day tomorrow" said Javiera with a smirk appearing in her lips and leaving Ginny's room.  
  
'Now where have I seen that smirk before?' Thought Ginny. 'Nah, I guess I'm just too tiered, I'm rambling' and with the last thought Ginny fell asleep dreaming of a faceless man with grey eyes, haunting her.

* * *

**Spanish-English Dictionary**  
  
"Mamá, la encontre, aquí esta" = "Mom, I found her, here she is"  
  
"Mama aquí estoi. No te enoji que te vai a poner vieja" = "Mom here I am. Don't get mad 'cause you're gonna get old".  
  
Author's Note: Thanx for reading and remember please R&R:) More to come soon. Hope you like it so far. I'm more than happy to receive any suggestions.  
  
I would like to thank my beta Sweetsweet86 who has helped me a bit on my grammar and spelling. 


	5. Strange Things

**Chapter has been revised and modified according to latest information given by JK Rowling herself, anyone want to check this information out I strongly recommend going to www.jkrowling.co.uk the official JK Rowling site just opened a few days ago.**

**_GINNY'S REAL NAME IS GINEVRA, NOT VIRGINIA AS MOST PEOPLE THOUGHT_**.

No Draco in this Chappie, sorry. I'm trying to build anticipation as the story progresses to finally reveal Draco, don't know if it's gonna work but lets just say that it will in some point :)  
  
Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters belong to ever so talented JK Rowling. Nothing in this story is mine except the plot and the new characters. Also if you happen to identify something from movies, songs, books or whatever it also isn't mine. I find inspiration and helpful tips everywhere.  
  
Note: This is a Draco/Ginny fic, just so you know beforehand. The story takes place during Ginny's 7th year.

* * *

**MOGUELEN**  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Strange Things  
  
"Ginevra..." a distant voice was calling. "Ginevra..." there it was again. 'What's going on?' thought Ginny.  
  
"Ginevra..." now the voice became clearer but she still couldn't identify who it belonged to and she was too tried to do anything about it.  
  
"Ginevra... get your lazy arse out of bed unless you want to stay here all day while I go shopping." That sure as hell got here attention. In a flash Ginny was out of bed and already in the bathroom while Javiera sat already dressed on her bed with a satisfied smile on her face. Twenty minutes later Ginny was out of the bathroom and dressed in a simple pair of muggle jeans and a black t-shirt that was maybe a bit too small for her but looked good on her anyway.  
  
"So, how do I look?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Mmm...you look good but wait till you get the makeover, you won't even recognize yourself" said Javiera with a big grin.  
  
"Oh wait! Before I forget... Here. Drink this" said Javiera handing Ginny a small glass vile with a bright red substance in it.  
  
"What is it?" asked Ginny cautiously. Living with Fred and George all her life had taught her never drink or eat anything that looks slightly suspicious.  
  
"Don't worry. It's just a potion I made that makes you understand Spanish but not speak it, I improved it a bit though cause pure Spanish is different from what we really talk here so I made it so that you can understand all the slang words that we use." Javiera answered with a proud tone. Potion enhancing or tampering was extremely difficult.  
  
"Oh, ok then. Bottoms up" said Ginny before drinking it in one big gloup.  
  
After that they both went down and had a quick breakfast before Josefina came down ready to go out. They drove for about fifteen minutes and arrived at their destination, Ginny had no idea where they were and by the look of the shabby mini-market they entered she supposed it was a secret entrance to where they were supposed to go, just like in London. Josefina moved through the aisles and stopped before a big ice box that stored various fizzy drinks and looked both ways before opening the door and going in as if it were a regular door. Javiera motioned Ginny to do the same before going herself.  
  
Ginny emerged from the other side she was shocked, to say the least, by the amount of shops and little stands that filled the alley. A faded sign reading _"Bantú Alley since 1541"_ stood at the top of the arched entrance leading to the main street, the shops varied from your common potions supply store to quidditch, book store and voodoo stuff. In England, many of the stuff sold in some of the shops was considered Dark magic and illegal but in the end she didn't give it much thought.  
  
Javi and Ginny talked the whole time about everything and most of the time, Ginny would point out something out of the ordinary and Javi would start explaining all about it. Josefina soon bumped into some friends and left the girls to shop by themselves with Mrs. Santa María's credit card. They first went to buy Ginny's new school uniform at a little and very nice shop that sold many types of school uniforms. They approached the counter and Javiera called Madame Silvia, the owner of the shop. She was an eccentric looking witch around the age of 35 with a very pointy nose and big yellow eye. Her hair was pure black and wore black robes not that different from the ones that Ginny used at school but were torn and spiked at the edges making them look funky.  
  
"Oh, Javiera so nice of you to drop by..." The witch said giving Javiera a peck on the cheek. "I have the newest selection of School robes with the special features you asked. I think they will be to your liking." She said with a wave of her long black hair.  
  
"That's great Silvia but I need you to get my friend Ginevra here a full new uniform with the special robes first, she's and exchange student from the UK." Said Javiera feeling already excited about Ginny getting new clothes.  
  
"Oh, wonderful! Any friend of Javiera is a friend of mine." Silvia said kissing Ginny on the cheek.  
  
Ginny noticed that people in Chile were very friendly. People would always say hello with a kiss on the cheek between friends or when introduced to someone new; except between guys, they just shook hands. She supposed this was a normal thing but couldn't help feel a little uncomfortable each time she said hello to someone for she wasn't used to such displays of affection even if they really didn't mean anything.  
  
"Come now Ginevra. We must get you fitted in you new school uniform." Silvia said as she took Ginny to the back of the store.  
  
With a wave of her wand Ginny was completely dressed in a pleated skirt made out of green and dark blue tartan design, the shirt was plain white just like the one she had at Hogwarts, with a plain dark blue and grey stripped tie, dark blue knee-length socks and bark blue sweater with the school's crest on in and Mary Jane black shoes. The robes were also dark blue and were the same as the ones she had except for the color which made her wonder exactly what were so special about them. Just as she was about to voice her question Silvia interrupted her saying.  
  
"The robes are made from a very unique flame, water and stein resistant and also temperature regulating material. They come with bottomless invisible pockets that only accessible to the person wearing the robe and it's charmed to stay fresh smelling and soft for almost a century." Silvia said proudly. "It took me almost 6 months to get them right."  
  
"Wow, these are great! I bet they're gonna come in very useful this year." Said Javiera as she looked Ginny over with her new uniform. "So what do you think?" asked Javi.  
  
"I like it, better than my Hogwarts uniform" answered Ginny.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot the cloak." Silvia said as she went to get the right cloak and then came back with an expensive looking dark blue velvety cloak with silver fastenings and the Schools crest at the left side. It had white fur on the inside that was extremely soft and warm, perfect for the winter and snow.  
  
Ginny was overwhelmed by everything, all this simply had to cost way too much and she most probably couldn't afford it. Her face fell and told Javiera this but she only looked at her with a smile and said. "Don't worry, remember that Hogwarts pays for all of your school supplies and even if it didn't I would buy them for ya, that's what friends are for right? Besides it's only money, not the most important thing in the world."  
  
Ginny was happy about this but still felt a little uneasy, never having wore something as exquisite as her new uniform was all new to her, she was afraid to move in fear of damaging it.  
  
They paid for their uniforms and left to buy their text books at _'Books and Bits'_, the local magic book store. Then they went off to finish their shopping and bought quills, ink and potion materials, the last thing on the list was her special Ancient Magic text book and herbs that could only be bought at a small shop out of sight near the end of the street. As they entered, a batty old woman came up from behind them and startled them.  
  
"I see I have a pair of young naïve witches in my store. My, my; aren't you pretty my sweet" she said in a creepy voice looking at Ginny. "Beware _**Ad- ngüen**_ for **_Uchren_** has many ways of tricking young ones as yourself and once he has you, you will never go back."  
  
With that the old woman went to the back of the store and came back with the text book, the herbs and a small leather bag with what looked like sand in it.  
  
"It's 10 galleons" the woman said with a normal voice as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Wha...?" said Ginny "What the hell was that?" she finally asked.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" the woman said in a confused voice.  
  
"Shh, just let it go, I'll explain later" said Javiera in a hushed voice.  
  
"Well thank you, we must be going now" she said and dragged Ginny out o the store. She didn't say a thing and continued to drag Ginny away by the arm until they were back in the muggle mini-market and out in the street.  
  
"Excuse me, but now that you've dragged me for the last 10 minutes would you care to explain what the hell just happened with that creepy old woman back there?" said Ginny with the temper rising.  
  
"Ok, just relax. That woman is said to be one of the most powerful machis long ago, with time she got a little crazy and nobody pays much attention to her anymore but they're really too scared to go near her. She's the only one who sells the Ancient magic books because she wrote them herself and every once in a while she gets all creepy and makes things up but don't mind her, I personally think she does it to scare people away, she's very lonely." Javiera said.  
  
"Well, and what the hell did she actually told me? I couldn't understand what she said." Asked Ginny more relieved now, it wasn't a strange thing for her having creepy old witches mumbling nonsense, that's what Trelawney does all the time, but she still was curious.  
  
"Oh, well those words you didn't understand is Mapudungun, the language of the Mapuche, she said: Beware bright beauty for the man of ice has many ways of tricking young ones as yourself and once he has you, you will never go back." answered Javiera "Strange isn't it? But don't mind her, like I said it's just nonsense" she continued.  
  
"Mmm..." said Ginny thinking.  
  
"Come on. How about we get down to the real shopping huh?" said Javiera taking Ginny by the arm again, she couldn't help but feel as is Javiera was hiding something from her.

* * *

A/N: Yay, a new Chappie. Hope everyone likes it; I was going to continue but then thought that it was a good way of ending the chapter. I'm going to post the next chapter right away now that I'm almost finished. Please R&R, I know you want to, just push that little button, come on you can do it. PLEASE!!!

**Mapuche-English Dictionary: **

**Ad- ngüen: beauty **

**Uchren: cold **

**Mapudungun: Mapuche language **

**Mapuche: Native Chilean Indians, name maens people of the earth.(Mapu- earth, Che-people) **


	6. Meet Ginevra

**Chapter has been revised and modified according to latest information given by JK Rowling herself, anyone want to check this information out I strongly recommend going to www.jkrowling.co.uk the official JK Rowling site just opened a few days ago.**

**_GINNY'S REAL NAME IS GINEVRA, NOT VIRGINIA AS MOST PEOPLE THOUGHT._**

Yay! New chappie. Not much to say here except enjoy and remember to review afterwards. Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters belong to ever so talented JK Rowling. Nothing in this story is mine except the plot and the new characters. Also if you happen to identify something from movies, songs, books or whatever it also isn't mine. I find inspiration and helpful tips everywhere.  
  
Note: This is a Draco/Ginny fic, just so you know beforehand. The story takes place during Ginny's 7th year.

* * *

**MOGUELEN**

Chapter 5

Meet Ginevra

"We're here" said a happy 17 year old.

"Wow, that's awesome." The other girl said in awe. "What's it called again?"

"It's called a mall, but we just call it the Parque Arauco" answered the first girl.

"Wicked" said the red head.

"Well, what are we waiting for? It's time to do some serious shopping" and with that said they both went in with only one thing in mind, 'God, this place is great'.

They went first to the muggle store 'Hot Topic' that sold all types of clothes, they grabbed almost everything they could get their hands on and went straight to the dressing rooms. While Ginny tried on various outfits Javiera waited out side to give her thumbs up or down, by the end they had organized a mini run way show and Ginny was the main star of it. They were having so much fun, laughing and goofing around that they didn't even notice the entire bewildered looks the two girls were getting from people, especially guys. At one point a bunch of guys passed and started clapping at Ginny's runway performance and for the first time in her life she didn't even blush or felt embaraced. This was a whole new attitude for Ginny and she liked it.

They bought a bunch of skirts, pants, tank tops, jackets, shoes and everything you could imagine and left to find some more stuff for Ginny and maybe a few for Javiera. This was the ultimate reward of years of sacrifice and living in the shadows for Ginny, she was becoming a new person, one that was hidden inside her al along. Their hands were so full of stuff that they had to go to the bathroom and secretly shrink their bags.

At 2 o'clock the girls decided to treat themselves with a tasty lunch that consisted basically of junk food. The food court was packed as always, as they were walking around to get a table Javiera bumped into at least 25 different acquaintances from school or whatever, every time they would look at Ginny and asked who she was and every time Javiera would introduce her to new people. Ginny had so many new faces going around her head that she was feeling dizzy, Javiera told her not to worry because she would get the chance to meet them again at school and even Javiera herself didn't know them too much anyway.

Javiera talked about her friends with Ginny and suggested a little get together tomorrow at her place for a chillin' session at the pool. Finally they found a table and managed to get some calorie packed meal. Hey, every once in a while eating junk food is ok. As they leaving, talking excitedly they were rudely pushed aside by a large group of girls.

"Hey man what your problem? Didn't your Daddy ever buy you manners?" asked and outraged Javiera to what appeared to be the leader of the group.

They were 6 girls, all around the age of 17; they wore a lot of make-up and had the same ridiculous high pony tail with tons of little pins and butterflies. Ginny guessed that Javiera knew them and weren't very fond of each other.

"At least I have a father who is home every once in a while, not like some bitch I know" The leader spat angrily. She was blonde with black roots; her nose was pointy and way too big for her face. The girl was wearing an extremely short denim skit and a tight tube top, to some she could have been considered very pretty, except for her face that had an angry scowl all the time.

"How dare you, you dim witted slut. My father is twice the man yours will ever be, he's not some looser bum who got all his money from his Daddy, my father works hard to be where he is and didn't buy his way up to the top like yours." Javiera said back with malice.

"Oh, what a touching story. Better beware Santa Maria or your father might find himself as dirt under our feet if I feel like it." The girl said.

"Really Cooper, aren't you a little old to be still living in your little dream world?"

The girl paused and for the first time took notice in Ginny. "And who is this Santa Maria, your new girl friend?"

"Why? Jealous Cooper, I never knew you swung that way but considering your past adventures I'm not surprised. Why, would you like me to set you up with someone I know?" Javiera said with a smile creeping on her face, she tried hard not to laugh out right in front of the little bitch's face.

"Why you little hoe, everyone knows I'm into guys" the girl said defensively.

"Yes we do and we also happen to know how many those have been, most of the student body from St Gabriel's and MacKay School put together. I believe you broke the record, congratulations you must be proud of yourself." Javiera said sarcastically.

At this the atmosphere became extremely tense, nobody dared to move, a good crowd had settled around watching the argument until Cooper gave a frustrated shriek and walked away with her little lap dogs following behind.

"Melissa Cooper" she said before Ginny had a chance to ask "God I hate that little whore, she's been on my case every since her boyfriend dumped her because he wanted me. Obviously she blames me completely for it."

Finally Javiera said calming down a bit. "Come on let's get going" And the conversation was dropped. Ginny wondered what had really happened back there, the hatred between them was almost the as the one her brother and Harry shared with Draco Malfoy. She couldn't help but feed happy about how Javi had showed that bitch and wondered if she wasn't gonna cause her and Javi too much trouble.

After the little fight, Ginny and Javiera went to get a new hair cut for Ginny. She was a little nervous about it since she had never really altered her hair all her life; she wore it long, almost reaching her lower back and was very plain. After a little hesitation she allowed the hair styler to do whatever he wanted with her hair, placing all her trust in him after being told by Javiera that he was really the best one out there for the job. When he was finished Ginny looked in the mirror and gasped. 'Was that really her?' she thought. 'No it can't be'. Her hair was no longer straight and plain but had movement and waves, the cut had many layer and they had even given her golden highlights. She looked amazing and was shocked to see many people from the salon looking at her and muttering "Oh my God, isn't he a genius? Masterfull simply masterfull".

They said good bye to Mauricio the gay stylist that cut Ginny's hair and left for the final stop of the day before heading home. Ginny was now wearing one of her new outfits, a pair of baggy cargo pants that hugged her hips, a black fitting t-shirt with "Role Model" written in white and a pair of nikes.

They went into a tattoo palour for Javiera wanted to buy a new belly ring but once there decided to get her ear pierced again. Ginny thought about getting something but wasn't too sure, she didn't know how they would react back at home.

"Hey if you want to get something done, get it just don't think to much about what other people think, do it for yourself" said Javiera.

After a quick thought Ginny decided to go for it and ended up with a phoenix tattoo on the back of her neck, both her ears pierced a few times and a belly button ring. She was browning a few sketches of tattoos while Javiera had hers done that she didn't notice a blond man watching her for the past 10 minutes, he was tall and kept her gaze fixed on Ginny as he approached her from behind.

"Excuse me" a voice said from behind her.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 5. Hope you liked it. Will be updating as soon as I can so keep checking. Please remember to R&R. That would really make my day. Thank you :)


	7. Guess Who

**Chapter has been revised and modified according to latest information given by JK Rowling herself, anyone want to check this information out I strongly recommend going to the official JK Rowling site just opened a few days ago.**

Yay! New chappie. Not much to say here except enjoy and remember to review afterwards. Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters belong to ever so talented JK Rowling. Nothing in this story is mine except the plot and the new characters. Also if you happen to identify something from movies, songs, books or whatever it also isn't mine. I find inspiration and helpful tips everywhere.  
  
Note: This is a Draco/Ginny fic, just so you know beforehand. The story takes place during Ginny's 7th year.

* * *

**MOGUELEN**  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Guess Who  
  
"Excuse me" a voice said from behind her. She stopped what se was doing and turned around.

"Ye, em ..Yeah?" she said taken by surprise. The person that had addressed her turned out to be a very handsome blonde guy. He had beautiful blue eyes and a perfect face, his hair was in long dreadlocks that suited him better than anyone she had seen before and a nice smile. He was wearing a white wife beater that showed a perfect body with nice abbs, baggy shorts and sneakers, he was the model of a typical California boy ready to party or hit the beach.

"Hey I saw you from outside and I couldn't help talking to you. I'm Andres by the way" the cutie said in a deep and sexy voice.

"Oh Hi, my name is Ginevra but everyone calls me Ginny" Ginny said not too sure of herself.

"Cool name" he said with a smile. "Listen I'm giving out tickets for this party on Saturday, think about it", he said giving her some tickets.

"Oh, I don't know. I'll tell Javiera about it." Ginny answered.

"Well maybe I'll see ya there" Andres said in a hopeful tone as he was turning to leave.

"ANDRES! What are you doing here I thought you were still out of town" Javiera said enthusiastically as she stepped out of the back where she was getting her piercing done.

"Javi? Oh hey great to see you. I had to get back early to take care of the party on Saturday." The hottie said while giving Javiera an enormous hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"What party?" asked Javiera once she had her two feet back safely on the ground.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? There's a huge back to school party at La Fabrica this Saturday."

"Awesome it will be great chance to take Ginny out, right Ginny?" Javiera said looking at her.

"Wha...mmm, yeah it sounds great." Ginny answered uncertainly.

"Wait you know her?" asked Andres looking at Ginny with a cute twinkle in his eyes.

"Of course, Andres this is Ginevra Weasley, an exchange student from Hogwarts. Ginny this is Andres Undurraga, he goes to The Grange as well." Javiera said excitedly.

"Yes we met briefly" Andres said while he moved closer to Ginny "but I believe that we still haven't had a decent hello" he added as he kissed her on the cheek and caressing her neck with his hand. Ginny thought that he was being a bit too friendly; but honestly she didn't care, he was one mayor hottie and she defiantly enjoyed his touch.

"So what are you up to now?" Javi asked Andres as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "I've gotta finish giving out this tickets then were having a small get together at my place with the lads in the evening. Hey do you wanna come over? It will be so much better if you're there you know." He said with a cheeky grim.

"It's not a bad idea; we don't have anything else to do tonight. We'll think about it." Answered Javiera.

"Great! Well I'll see ya there then, maybe. Gotta run now, bye" He said kissing both girls again.

Ginny was intrigued to say the least, she was off daydreaming about this new hottie and she didn't realize Javi calling out her name and snapping her fingers in front of her face.

"Ginny? Ginny? Ginevra Weasley wake up girl" said an annoyed Javiera.

"Wha...? Oh sorry" said Ginny blushing.

"So you like him don't you? Yeah I can see that look on your face. Quite a nice catch if you ask me, he's captain of the football (soccer) team, nice body, great personality. All I've got to say is that I would defiantly go for him if I didn't have a boyfriend. I really don't know him that much but he seems like an alright guy."

"Yeah, he's... nice" said Ginny softly.

"So I guess then that you wouldn't mind us going to this get together tonight then? It's a great chance to get to know him better and the rest of the group. I promise there won't be any bitches like Cooper, only some of my friends."

"Yeah I would like that" answered Ginny.

"Great...how about we go back home and get all your new stuff in you closet and relax by the pool the rest of the day?"

"I think that's one of the best ideas you've had so far Javi, my friend" said Ginny with a grin.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go" said Javi.

Ginny and Javi had a well deserved relaxing day at the pool; after all the shopping they needed some rest, who knew it would be such an exhausting activity? They both stayed lazing out in the sun for the rest of the afternoon and at 8 o' clock they decided to have a light dinner and call everyone up. Javi called most of her friends that were in town and pretty soon there was a group of six 17-18 year old girls at Javi's house.

"Hi I'm Camila"; "I'm Amanda by the way." ; "Welcome to Chile Ginny"; "Hey, name's Catalina, nice to meet ya", and so on.

They were all very nice and cool. Ginny couldn't believe there were so many people to meet; she never had many friends back at Hogwarts so it was very overwhelming for her right now. They all sat around in the living room talking about school and asking Ginny all about Hogwarts and the UK, without even noticing, it was 11 already and time to go to Andres' house.

Out of all the girls Ginny meet, she made great friends with Catalina or Kat as she liked to be called, Andrea or Andy and Amanda. Turns out they were Javi's closest friends too so naturally they formed a close group right away.

Kat was a very our going girl, she had long brown hair and light blue eyes, she was tall, but not too much, just a bit above average for a girl. She would always have this wicked smile that told ya she was definitely up to no good, she was very loud and hyper and not many people were willing to stand up to her when she was pissed off.

Andy was very girly and fragile looking, she was tall and thin with shoulder length white blond hair and dark eyes. She was really quiet most of the time but knew when to give in her two cents; she was the kind of person that was very serious most of the time but made people laugh with her goofy comments and her dead serious face.

Amanda was the crazy one, with long black hair and green eyes she was sort of like a version of Harry Potter without the scar. She was off in space a lot and managed to create caos wherever she went never afraid to make a fool of herself, she definitely was the clown of the group.

So the girls set off to Andres' place for a small get together but once they got there they saw that his idea of a little group of friends was not little at all. The house was packed with people, explosions came off from time to time giving Ginny the idea that she was back at home with the twins. Inside there was loud music and drinking going on and obviously, no sign of Andres.

After approximately half an hour of looking for him, Ginny and Javi gave up and decided to leave for they really didn't know anybody and were tiered of being pushed around by a drunken mob, after a long day this was not what they had had in mind when they decided to come. Javi rounded up the rest of the girls that wanted to leave and went out the door, Ginny followed with a little reluctance for she was really looking forward to talking with Andres that night, as she was almost to the car, a hand grabbed her wrist and spinned her around.

"Ginny you're leaving?" asked Andres in a sad face.

"Yeah me and the girls are tiered and we couldn't found you so we were just going" Ginny replied looking at her shoes.

"Damn, I really wasn't expecting this to happen, I only told my friends to tell a few people but it all got out of control." He said with a frustrated sigh. "I really wanted to get to know you better; you seem like a great person". He added in an undertone, his ears getting a little pink.

"Well maybe some other day" Ginny said blushing.

"Yeah that would be great, how about we meet at the party on Saturday. You guys are going right?" He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Sure that sounds good to me" Ginny said. "I'll see ya there" and she got on the car.

* * *

Author's Note: Aha bet you all thought that was Draco huh, sorry no Draco for now but he will be making an appearance next chapter. I promise.

Please remember to R&R :)


	8. Party! Ven a la Fiesta!

**Chapter has been revised and modified according to latest information given by JK Rowling herself, anyone want to check this information out I strongly recommend going to the official JK Rowling site just opened a few days ago.**

Yay! New chappie. Not much to say here except enjoy and remember to review afterwards.

Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters belong to ever so talented JK Rowling. Nothing in this story is mine except the plot and the new characters. Also if you happen to identify something from movies, songs, books or whatever it also isn't mine. I find inspiration and helpful tips everywhere.  
  
Note: This is a Draco/Ginny fic, just so you know beforehand. The story takes place during Ginny's 7th year.

* * *

**MOGUELEN**  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Party! Ven a la Fiesta!  
  
The place was a huge building that resembled an abandoned ware house, Ginny was feeling a little self conscious looking at the club entrance; the place was dark and dirty full of old newspapers and tipped over trash cans on the floor, not really a place a nice young Gryffindor should be so late at night.  
  
"Javi are you sure this is the right place?" Ginny whispered to Javiera.  
  
"Yeah, of course it is. I've been here lots of times, best place ever" she answered with a smile.  
  
"It doesn't look so great to me" Ginny said back, looking at the tall building with suspicious eyes.  
  
"Never judge a book by its cover. Come on, lets go inside." Javi said taking Ginny's hand and dragging her to where the bouncer was checking everyone's ids.  
  
"Are you sure they're gonna let us in?" Ginny asked for the fifth time that night.  
  
"Yes I told you already. Why are you so nervous? You look great, there's a bunch of people that you know here and you're gonna get to see Andres" Javi said looking at Ginny in the eye.  
  
"Or maybe that's why you're nervous" she said with a teasing grin. "Can't wait to see him huh? Don't worry you get to see him soon enough but come on, move your ass if you wanna get in." She said pulling her by the arm once again.  
  
Ginny was wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and a black halter top  
  
If she thought the place looked huge from the outside, it was nothing compared to how it was inside. There were three levels to the club; each playing a different type of music. There were people everywhere, witches and Wizards form 17 to 23 years old filled the place.  
  
On the first level they played hip hop music, the room was pretty crowded but not that much, in the other end there was a bar with lots of people trying to get drinks. People were grinding and dancing and up on the stage there were some awesome break dancers.  
  
The second level played only trance and electronic music, Sandstorm by Darude **(A/N: Great song)** was blasting the speakers, people with glow sticks and jelly shots were everywhere dancing. Up front there was the DJ up on a small stage mixing tracks and next to him was another huge bar.  
  
The last level was the most crowded of the three, it played Latin music that Ginny had never hear before. For Ginny, Latin music was that muggle Enrique Iglesias **(A/N: This is NOT Latin music, he can't even sing)**, boy was she wrong; people were dancing salsa like professionals and going with the rhythm perfectly with the music of a guy called Juan Luis Guerra. **(A/N: Real Latin music, try downloading "A pedir su mano" by Juan Luis Guerra. I recommend it to anyone who wants a taste of Latin America)  
**  
After checking out the whole club, Ginny was certainly less intimidated by it but was still feeling a bit off with the dancing moves, she had never seen people dance like that except in muggle movies. So after a while they decided to stick to the trance level of the club.  
  
All the nervousness that Ginny had vanished as soon as she stepped on to the dance floor, the music was intoxicating and the DJ was awesome playing Tiesto and Paul Okenfold. Both girls got so tiered after dancing for a while that they went to get something to drink at the bar. Javi had a weird drink called Piscola that consisted of a Chilean muggle alcohol called Pisco and coke, she told Ginny that was the most common drink in Chile but that it was better if she didn't drink it now since she wasn't used to it and could get drunk pretty fast. Considering this Ginny sticked to the water and after a few minutes was ready to hit the dance floor again but was stopped by a strong arm around her waist.  
  
It turned out to be some unknown guy that apparently had had a little too much Piscola to drink.  
  
"Hey buddy hands of the merchandise if you wanna live" said Ginny pushing the guy away but he wouldn't move.  
  
"Ah what do we have here, a pretty little gringa **(A/N: name given to almost any foreigner here, no offence to any Brits)** huh? Don't you want a real welcome to Chile?" the guy said with a slur but he still managed to keep a firm grip on Ginny's waist.  
  
"Get your fing hands off me you wanker" Ginny said struggling and getting more terrified by the second. She looked to find Javi, she had seen what was happening but the mass of people wouldn't let her move quickly enough. By now Ginny was more than scared and was about to get her wand and curse the asshole right away but suddenly the guy was hit back but a massive punch to the jaw.  
  
It was Andres he had been looking for Ginny when he saw the guy manhandling her; a huge fight broke up but was stopped by the bouncers in a second. Andres was friends with them o they just kicked the drunken guy out of the club and banned him for good; apparently it wasn't the first time he had caused trouble there.  
  
Ginny hated being the damsel in distress, she had had enough of it in the past with the Chamber but when you had a knight in shinning armour like Andres, you really couldn't complain now could you?  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked in a concerned tone, looking at her in the eye see if she really was alright.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, thank you" Ginny said in a daze.  
  
"No problem. Hey wanna go to the Latin level, I'm sick of this music" he said offering her hand.  
  
Ginny hesitated for a bit but took his hand anyway. "OK, lets go."  
  
They got to the Latin level and was still packed like at the beginning, they danced for a while and Andres showed Ginny how to dance Latin style, she wasn't much of a learner but he was patient and they had a blast talking and laughing. Javi had left them alone as soon as Andres showed up; they had lot of catching up to after all. They went to get drinks at the bar for the club was really hot and Ginny needed a breathe after all those dancing lessons.  
  
"Do you want a Piscola" he said.  
  
"Eh, I don't know, Javi said they were too strong for me" Ginny said.  
  
"Ah don't let Javiera tell ya what to do, come on you're in Chile you have to drink Piscola" he said handing her a glass.  
  
"Ok" Ginny said taking the glass but suddenly a guy was pushed and knocked her glass over before she could take a sip.  
  
"Hey asshole, be more careful next time" Andres said to the guy pushing him away. "Wait I'll get you another one" and he left to get her a new drink.  
  
Ginny waited for Andres a few minutes and he came back with another drink, she had a sip and found that it was way too strong for her liking but since he had gone through so much trouble to get her one she just left it on a random table and went back dancing with Andres.  
  
They danced some more and were getting really close when Ginny noticed Andres ahem, wandering hands. Feeling not too comfortable she tried putting some space between them but he wouldn't let her go, just like the other guy did before. She noticed that he had a weird look in his eyes but didn't say anything. His wandering hands were getting way too out of line so she pushed him and told him off.  
  
"Hey, stop that" she said angrily.  
  
"Stop what" he said in an innocent voice.  
  
"You know what" Ginny responded.  
  
"Ok, ok just lets continue dancing"  
  
"Fine" she said.  
  
After a while his wandering hands started again and not only that he was trying to take her to the darker side of the club.  
  
"I said cut it out" Ginny said.  
  
"Hey I'm not doing anything ok" he said defensively.  
  
"Like hell you're not" Ginny said back now really pissed off.  
  
"Hey you are the bloody tease, you can't do that to a guy and them tell him no" he finally said.  
  
"What, I didn't do shit" she said.  
  
"Fine be that way, what a waste of time. Bitch" and he left.  
  
Ginny couldn't believe what had just happened. Who the hell did he think he is? What an asshole. He was so perfect and charming at first, damn was he a good actor. Ginny was no longer having fun but she couldn't find Javi anywhere so she waited at the bar in the trance level. She was so pissed off that she decided to give Pisco a chance and drank a whole glass in one go, by the third one she was completely sloshed and talking to random people she had no idea who they were.  
  
"Prince charming is a dick, bring on the frogs" she said to no one in particular. **(A/N: Prize to the first who says which movie I took that line from)  
**  
"Ribbitt" answered a voice from behind her.

Change POV

_'Why the hell did I come here? This place is a dump; this is no place for someone of my stature. Filthy common muggle-loving kids. I'm gonna kill Alex once I get my hands on him, where the hell did he go and what's worse leaving me here with this filth.'  
_  
Draco Armand Malfoy was not a happy man; he was not even remotely close to being that way. Living in a foreign country hiding was not how a Malfoy should live; he should be respected, looked up to not forced to associate with common low lives like the ones prancing around him at the moment.  
  
He had matured in those months of absence, his hair was no longer gelled back, apparently that look was too out of date and a Malfoy always looked his best. He now used his hair shorter and styled in a messy but handsome look. His eyes were the same shade of light grey that resembled a rainy day. He had spent a lot of time playing Quidditch and running for he really had nothing more to do; life nowadays was very meaning less for him. He wore a pair of back faded jeans, white wife beater and a dark green shirt left open and to top it off, a small silver hoop on the top of his ear and a dragon charm tied with a leather strip on his neck. He hated muggle clothes but he had to admit he looked damn good in them, hell he looked good in anything for he was a Malfoy and Malfoys always look their best.  
  
He was now walking aimlessly through the crowd of people dancing. '_I guess Alex is somewhere trying to get laid'_ he thought, Alex was his only friend and roommate; he was a pureblooded wizard from America and was staying for the whole year just like he was. They met when he arrived a month ago and formed a friendship right away. It was Alex's idea to come tonight, he really didn't wanted to come but after a huge discussion he said ok since he had nothing better to do, it was the last Saturday before they both had to start working.  
  
Feeling completely bored he decided to get a drink, at first Pisco didn't agree with him well but by now he was used to it pretty much, at least most of the time.  
  
He sat drinking for a while; before he noticed he had had 4 Piscolas already, he wasn't feeling any different but decided to give it rest for a while and just watched people dancing. A pretty red head was with some over grown jackass, where had he seen that girl before?  
  
His mind was starting to get a little clouded. _'Do I know her? Naa, all the people I know are back in England, fucking wankers the lot of them. Wait she's coming over here. I know I've seen that hair before, think dammit think.' _He tried making his brain work. _'Ah screw it.'  
  
_After a while of watching the mystery girl drink for what seemed like an eternity he came over and heard her rambling, he couldn't understand what she said for his mind wasn't running on an optimal level but he managed to catch the last sentence.  
  
"Prince charming is a dick, bring on the frogs" she slurred.  
  
This was just too tempting, "Ribbitt" he said leaning close to her ear.

* * *

Author's note: Yay all done. Finally a Draco moment. Will update soon. Please remember to R&R it makes me update sooner.

The title is taken from the song Fiesta by Mendez, great Chilean singer.


End file.
